


Gays in Space

by Namesake



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Immortals in Space, additional characters may appear later on (possibly OC's), gays in space, this is so gay ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namesake/pseuds/Namesake
Summary: When Heather asks Bill where she would like to go first, Bill only has one response. That response leads with a question, and that question takes them to an inexplicable American Diner flying through time and space.Cue a very confused meeting of a group of gays in space. The outcome? Adventure.





	Gays in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Moffat saved all the gays and threw them out into space to explore for eternity, I'm just continuing the story like any good Samaritan should. (Who am I kidding, I'm filled with sin.)
> 
> Tell me what you guys think.

 

“So, this is what inside your head looks like?”

Heather smiled, her lips brimming with a delight that thrilled the atmosphere around her, turning the electric blue depths of her subconscious into a vibrant orange.

Bill had only been inside of Heather’s head once before; it had been nearly enough to coerce her to Heather’s side for an eternity, back when Heather had been less of _Heather_ and more of the entity that had taken her over.

Inside Heather’s mind, she was nothing like the creature Bill had once seen. She was dry for starters, her hair a mass of thick auburn waves. The single star in her left iris seemed like something she was unashamed of now. Her fringe curled proudly around her eye, highlighting the features of that star. The uniqueness that it brought to her features.

Bill wanted to kiss her all over again.

Instead, she let Heather speak.

“You’re safe here,” Heather said, glancing backwards as the colours swirled and sparked. “By my side, you’ll always be safe.”

Bill felt Heather’s hands tighten around hers. She squeezed back, blinking back her amazement. “It’s funny,” she said, “I never really thought just how much I’ve wanted to hear that from someone and… and just _know_ that it’s the truth, you know?” Bill pursed her lips. “You’re telling me the truth.”

It wasn’t a question, but Heather nodded anyway, her smile brightening tenfold. “I will always tell you the truth, Bill.”

Bill smiled, glancing down at her hands entwined with Heather’s, how easy it felt, how second nature. It was like this was always meant to happen. From the second she’d started her journey at the University, _this_ was where she was meant to be. Safe with her pilot.

But…

Bill sighed. “And you were telling me the truth,” she said, “when you told me I wasn’t human anymore.”

“It’s a different kind of living,” Heather repeated her words from earlier. Her fingers felt warm and solid in Bill’s hands. “I can make you human, truly human, if that’s what you want.”

“No, see that’s not what I meant,” Bill said, grinning despite herself. “I guess you’re not in _my_ head.”

Heather smiled. “Not quite.”

“I wanted to know what I am now,” Bill said. “You said I was _like_ you. But… I don’t really know what you are.”

“I’m the Pilot,” Heather said simply. “I can be anything.”

“Doesn’t really narrow it down though, does it?”

Heather chuckled. “It means,” she said, pulling Bill a step closer, “that I am not bound to a single form, a single energy. I was taken from Earth by an alien substance with only one motivation, to travel. So long as I do that, I can twist the atoms around myself to attend to those needs.”

“So, you just travel?” Bill asked slowly. “You’ve been doing that all this time?”

Heather’s smile grew more subdued. “Driving is always fun, but I never found a passenger quite like you.”

“But,” Bill said, taking a step closer, “I’m not quite a passenger anymore, am I?” She grinned, biting her lip. The world around her turned purple, flashing sparks of white. “’Cause I’m like you now, so really, that kind of makes me your co-pilot.”

Heather’s fingers moved further up Bill’s wrists, securely winding themselves around her forearms. “Is that so?” she asked quietly, mischief playing in her mismatched eyes.

“Yep,” Bill said. “I’m pretty sure I’m you’re co-pilot. Otherwise I’d have to be your backseat driver and I feel like that’s a little less-”

“Sexy?”

The heat around Heather’s palms sparked inside of Bill’s blood. Her eyes widened minutely. “I mean I was gonna say cool but yeah, I guess that works…”

Then Heather’s lips were on hers again, and all words seemed irrelevant. Bill leant into the kiss, allowing the heat and comfort that followed to overwhelm her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware of the world twisting and turning, sparking different colours erratically as the kiss continued. Light danced in the backs of Bill’s eyes and she was unsure of whether they were happening in her head or inside of Heather’s. Perhaps that was the same thing now that they were connected. Now that they were two Pilots on a journey that never ended.

Now that they were together.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where do you want to go?” Heather asked.

They were standing on nothing, which at first Bill had found extremely strange. Kind of like when the Doctor had opened the TARDIS doors for the first time in the middle of space. Even though he’d told her that the air shield extended past the doors, even though she could sit with her feet dangling into the void, she still hadn’t quite believed it.

Now she was standing on the floor that didn’t exist, looking down on a planet that she’d never seen before, holding the hand of a girl that she’d thought she’d lost forever. And she couldn’t quite believe any of it.

But it was real.

When the Doctor had asked her where she’d wanted to go, Bill had been speechless. She’d had so many ideas popping into her brain that she couldn’t quite make up her mind. Did she want to go to the future first, or the past? She’d always had her heart set on something in the end. Aliens, robots, crazy space ships. She’d wanted to see it all.

Now there was only one thing on her mind.

“The Doctor always said that woman… Missy or or the Master, he said that she was like him. The only person in the whole universe that was even close to him. And he wanted her to be good.”

“She was a Time Lord,” Heather said simply.

“Hang on,” Bill said, “how did you-”

“She has a reputation,” Heather said with that same mischievous smile. “Word got around that she was being held prisoner for her crimes by the only person that was willing to do it. It wasn’t until I felt your tears that I found out everything I needed to know.”

Bill frowned. “And what was that?”

“That the Doctor was wrong.”

“Wrong?” Bill made a face. “Well, wouldn’t be the first time.”

Heather bumped her shoulder. “He has a species just like him, but they aren’t like him either. There was someone in the universe that he grew close to. Someone who became so much like him that she grew out of him… in a way.” Heather frowned, a crease forming between her eyes. “There’s something there that he can’t see.”

Bill looked at her in fascination. “How are you doing that?”

“Memories,” Heather said, lost in her own world. “There’s something in his memories.”

“Can _I_ do that?”

“In time.”

“Can you teach me?”

Heather smiled. “Of course.”

“What’s in his memories?” Bill asked.

“Nothing.” Heather shook her head. “A name. But there’s no face.”

Suddenly, Bill was facing Heather, staring into her eyes and the universe that they held behind them. It was like looking through a thinly veiled window with a galaxy behind it. Bill sucked in air, squeezing Heather’s hands for all it was worth.

“See what I see,” Heather said, slipping one of her hands from Bill’s grasp so that she could place it on Bill’s forehead.

Heat shock waved into Bill’s head, sending a single message into her mind. A single word over and over again, whispering it into every nook and cranny.

Bill’s eyes opened in shock. “Clara,” she said. Then she frowned. “Clara?”

Heather nodded. “It’s all I’m getting. A girl without a face. Clara.” She closed her eyes again. “There’s a song.”

Music flooded into Bill’s ears. A simple tune played on guitar strings. Electricity swelled around her. A strum of sound, a simple song. Ups and downs of notes played over notes. It was beautiful. It was the saddest thing Bill had ever heard.

When Bill opened her own eyes, she was crying. Tears that mirrored Heather’s gliding down her cheeks in exactly the same rhythm.

Bill stroked her thumb along Heather’s face, scooping the tear from her cheek. She flinched as the tear on her own face suddenly changed trajectory, sliding off to the right before turning sharply upwards and away. She stared at Heather numbly.

“We are both pilots now,” Heather said in means of explanation. “We share our tears.”

“I don’t know if I like that,” Bill said honestly.

Heather smiled sadly. “I can help you adjust.”

Bill shook her head, the shock of the song slowly fading. The sadness had drained her soul, but the notes remained as a constant thrum in the back of her head. Oddly reassuring despite the melancholic undertone left inside her heart. “What was that?” Bill asked. “What was that song?”

“The universe describes it as Clara’s song,” Heather said. “She has no face, but the song follows her… it beats inside of the Doctor’s hearts. It _is_ her.”

“I think I’ve heard it before,” Bill said quietly. “The Doctor kept this guitar by his desk… sometimes when I was handing in assignments, I’d catch him strumming something like it. I-I didn’t know what it was. I never asked. I guess I was afraid to.” Bill’s expression softened. “It was so sad…”

“It’s a memory and a song,” Heather explained. “It’s all that remains of her in his head.”

Bill glanced upwards, eyebrows knitting together in worry. “Did she die?”

Heather shook her head, squeezing Bill’s hands softly. “She left.”

“That’s just another way of saying died, though,” Bill said bitterly. “I used to say it when I was a kid… when people asked me about my mum… I’d say that she left, ‘cause it was easier than saying dead.”

“She’s not dead,” Heather said, closing her eyes. “Where there’s music, there’s life. There should be…”

Bill watched Heather’s eyes roll beneath her closed lids. Like REM sleep she was following something. A dream within reality, a small breadcrumb trail left by a girl’s name and a sad song.

But Bill was wondering it too.

Who was Clara? Why was she like the Doctor?

Where had she gone?

“She’s…” Heather’s eyes widened in alarm, softening to a more subdued unease when she saw Bill’s expression. “She’s dead.”

“But you said not dead.”

“She isn’t dead.”

Bill shook her head. “Did I break you or something?” She raised a brow. “Did you put yourself on autopilot or something, ‘cause that always messes up.”

Heather smiled despite herself. “No,” she said. “I’m telling you the truth… as far as I understand it. Clara is both alive and dead.”

“And not just alive in the whole ‘her song keeps her alive in our hearts’ kind of way?” Bill smiled sarcastically.

Heather blinked, shaking her head slowly. “No. She is alive, but the beat of her song doesn’t follow the beat of her heart.”

Bill rubbed her head. “So… what? I’m confused. Then what does it follow?”

Heather smiled. “Her soul.”

Bill snorted. “Seriously? That’s kinda beautiful, no lie. But…”

“Yes?”

Bill pursed her lips, rubbing the back of her head uneasily. Somehow she found it easier to stare at the endless void of space she was standing on than to look her girlfriend in the eye. “Can we… you know… can we _follow_ that?”

Heather’s lips quirked into a grin that rivalled the stars. She reached forward, securing her hands around Bill’s once again. “I told you we can go anywhere.”

“What?” Bill said, putting on a voice. “Even a _soul_?”

“Yes,” Heather said. “Where there is a soul, there’s a person. And if there’s a person, then they can’t be dead.”

“We’re really doing it,” Bill said. “We’re gonna do what the Doctor can’t? We’re gonna find Clara?”

Heather nodded, flushing with excitement. “Yes we are.”


End file.
